This invention relates to air fresheners, odor masks and malodor neutralizers and, in particular, to a biodegradable air freshener that dissolves in water, leaving minimal solid waste.
Various types of air fresheners have been made to dispense fragrances and scents to mask or neutralize unpleasant odors or to simply provide a pleasant scent. One type of air freshener involves dissolving a fragrance in a liquid carrier, such as kerosene, or some other volatile organic compound. Fragrances may also be dissolved in water, although it is often necessary to use a detergent or other emulsifying agent to agent to dissolve the fragrance. The fragrance evaporates with the carrier, scenting the air. Liquid air fresheners are effective, but there is a risk of spillage. Moreover, there are concerns about the amount of volatile chemicals that are released and about disposal of the containers for the air freshener.
Sometimes fragrances are infused into a solid carrier, such as a fiber or polymer felt, or a polymer foam carrier such as a polyurethane or polystyrene foam. These solid carriers reduce the risk of spillage and help to control the rate of fragrance release. Moreover, the solid carriers can be incorporated into fan-driven air fresheners facilitating the release of the fragrance. However, these solid substrates are undesirable from an environmental viewpoint because of the potential disposal problems. Polyurethane and polystyrene are substantially non-biodegradable and will not decompose. Thus, after their useful life these air fresheners contribute to the solid waste disposal problem, becoming a permanent part of a landfill.
The present invention relates to an improved air freshener and odor neutralizer and the method of manufacturing the improved air freshener. Generally, the air freshener, according to the present invention, comprises a water soluble substrate made from a foamed vegetable starch. The substrate is impregnated with a liquid fragrance that can evaporate from the substrate to freshen the surrounding air or add fragrance. However, because the substrate is comprised of a foamed vegetable starch, it is water soluble and quickly breaks down when exposed to water. This not only reduces volume of solid waste that must be disposed of, but allows the spent air freshener to be conveniently disposed of in a sink or toilet. As the foam substrate dissolves, residual fragrance is released to freshen the sink or toilet. Because the substrate comprises substantially vegetable starches, the decomposition products are not harmful.
According to the method of making an air freshener according to this invention, water soluble foamed vegetable starch particles are provided. These particles are treated with a liquid fragrance and optionally a coloring agent, that is absorbed by the particles.
Thus, the air freshener of the present invention provides a ready, spill-proof source of fragrance to mask unpleasant odors or simply provide a pleasant scent. The air freshener provides controlled, long-lasting release of the fragrance. When the air freshener is spent, it is conveniently and completely disposable in a sink or toilet, where any residual fragrance freshens the sink or toilet. Even if the air freshener is disposed of by conventional means, it quickly breaks down when exposed to water and, therefore, does not take up space in landfills.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.